finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Adelbert Steiner/Other appearances
Other appearances Dissidia Final Fantasy Steiner makes a cameo as a tutor from the in-game manuals, explaining equipment with Vivi. Steiner is also the name of a Ghost Card, and is a Level 100 Zidane that has the Green Gem and Chocograph to be won through battlegen. The player can win the Excalibur II from the card, a reference to Steiner's ultimate weapon in Final Fantasy IX. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Steiner appears as a playable character. His initial weapon is the Stoneblade. PFF Steiner Illust.png|Steiner's illustration. PFF Steiner.png|Steiner's sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Steiner is an ally and a summonable Legend. His EX ability is Climhazzard. |-|Ability Cards = FFAB Armor Break - Steiner SR.png|Armor Break (SR). FFAB Mental Break - Steiner SR.png|Mental Break (SR). FFAB Armor Break - Steiner SR+.png|Armor Break (SR+). FFAB Mental Break - Steiner SR+.png|Mental Break (SR+). FFAB Armor Break - Steiner SSR.png|Armor Break (SSR). FFAB Climhazzard - Steiner SSR.png|Climhazzard (SSR). FFAB Armor Break - Steiner SSR+.png|Armor Break (SSR+). FFAB Climhazzard - Steiner SSR+.png|Climhazzard (SSR+). FFAB Shock - Steiner UR.png|Shock (UR). FFAB Shock - Steiner UR+.png|Shock (UR+). |-|Legend Cards = FFAB Armor Break - Steiner Legend SR.png|Armor Break (SR). FFAB Mental Break - Steiner Legend SR.png|Mental Break (SR). FFAB Armor Break - Steiner Legend SR+.png|Armor Break (SR+). FFAB Mental Break - Steiner Legend SR+.png|Mental Break (SR+). FFAB Armor Break - Steiner Legend SSR.png|Armor Break (SSR). FFAB Climhazzard - Steiner Legend SSR.png|Climhazzard (SSR). FFAB Armor Break - Steiner Legend SSR+.png|Armor Break (SSR+). FFAB Climhazzard - Steiner Legend SSR+.png|Climhazzard (SSR+). FFAB Shock - Steiner (Assist Beatrix) Legend UR+.png|Shock (UR+). Final Fantasy Artniks Steiner appears in Final Fantasy Artniks. Final Fantasy All the Bravest Steiner is an exclusive character available from the Premium Character Shop as a random downloadable content. He uses the Thunder Slash ability. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Steiner appears in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. ;Assessment Steiner is a Knight Captain. His combat role is Physical Defense. He may be big, clumsy, oafish, and a bit loud where he comes from, but in Record Keeper, Steiner is a top-notch tank. He has some of the best defensive stats in the cast and is no slouch with a sword, even going so far as to be a decent Spellblade. However, he can be slow and is more vulnerable to enemy magic than other units. The player would do well to ensure that any armor given to Steiner can offset the latter weakness, ;Stats ;Record Spheres ;Abilities Steiner can use Physical abilities up to rarity rank 5, Spellblade up to rarity rank 5, and Knight up to rarity rank 5. His initial Soul Break is Knight Shield, which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment temporarily raises user's Defense. The sword Defender (IX) allows Steiner to use Thunder Slash, which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment swings a blade of lightning at a single target reducing its Defense. ;Equipment Steiner can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, and axes. The sword Defender (IX) allows Steiner access to Thunder Slash. He can equip the following armor types: shields, hats, helmets, light armor, armor, and bracers. He can equip accessories. FFRK Steiner Enemy FFIX.png|Boss sprite. FFRK Steiner sprites.png|Set of Steiner's sprites. FFRK Steiner MC.png|Steiner's Memory Crystal. FFRK Steiner MCII.png|Steiner's Memory Crystal II. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Steiner is represented in Fire-elemental cards. He is depicted in his Final Fantasy IX render and in his Yoshitaka Amano artwork, as well as alongside Beatrix in a card depicting a scene from the game's ending. 4-009R.jpg|4-009R Steiner. Steiner TCG.png|8-007R Steiner. Beatrix TCG.png|12-013R Beatrix. Steiner2 TCG.png|12-008S Steiner. ''Triple Triad Steiner appears on a Triple Triad card in the version playable via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. Category:Final Fantasy IX player character other appearances